


Drabble "Speaking Of Courage..."

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble "Speaking Of Courage..."

TOS drabble "Speaking Of Courage..." [G] (K&S, 1/1)

Title: "Speaking Of Courage..."  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [G]  
Codes: K&S  
Summary: Kirk notices that Spock deserves more medals

================================

 

Kirk had collected many medals: a Boy Scout's sashful, later, a chestful for his Starfleet uniform. Behind every medal was a story he liked to tell.

Spock had also collected a fair number. Kirk noticed, but rather than pester Spock for the details, he discretely researched the facts privately. 

Jim discovered, upon reviewing Spock's history of heroism, that Spock had deserved many medals that he had never received.

Though repeatedly overlooked, or slighted, Spock had never complained, and always gave his best. Kirk thought this was quite remarkable. 

He resolved to be more generous than Spock's former Captains had been.


End file.
